one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohan VS Bowser Jr.
Gohan VS Bowser Jr. is Paleomario66's first episode of One Minute Melee. Description Dragon Ball VS Super Mario Bros! The children of Goku and Bowser battle to the death to see which descendants are superior INTRO 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR 1 MINUTE MELEE BATTLE Earth. Gohan was flying around, searching for Bowser or one of his enemies. Earlier, he and his friends met the Mario Bros., and they quickly became allies. Now, their enemies had teamed up too. He stopped mid-air since he had saw Bowser Jr. on the ground. He flew down on the ground and yelled, "HEY!" Jr. turned, and he got into a fighting pose. "Wait a minute, you look familiar," the young Koopa stated. "Aren't you the son of that Saiyan, Goku, or whatever his name was?" Gohan nodded. "That's right. And you're Bowser's son!" Junior growled, "You think that just because you're half-Saiyan, you'll defeat me?" He bared his teeth. "Bring it on!" 'GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT!' 60 Junior kicked Gohan, but it did little damage. Gohan knocked him away, before firing a Masenko. Junior curled into his shell mid-air, easily tanking the blast. Junior popped out of his shell as Gohan flew towards him. He grabbed his hammer, and smacked him with it. 50 He continued to smash him with the hammer before knocking him away. Gohan quickly teleported and landed right behind the young Koopa. Junior turned, but he was quickly caught by Gohan in an assault of punches and kicks. He quickly charged a ki blast then fired it as Junior retreated into his shell. Gohan stood there for a minute since he couldn't see Junior. In the cloud from the explosion, a punching glove suddenly hit Gohan. 40 Junior was in his Clown Car now. He started repeatedly punching Gohan with his gloves before knocking him away. Junior then took out two drills and used them on Gohan. They couldn't pierce his skin, but they knocked him back. Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan before getting up. 30 He teleported behind Junior, and punched the Clown Car with all of his strength, obliterating it. In mid-air, Junior put on his bandana, becoming Shadow Mario. Gohan flew towards him, but he was smacked by Shadow Mario's paint brush. He kept on trying to hit him, but Gohan dodged the attacks then knocked the paintbrush out of the way. 20 He knocked Shadow Mario in the air, then punched him. He punched back, and the two started clashing with their punches and kicks. Shadow Mario dodged a few of Gohan's punches before striking him in the face. 10 Gohan quickly recovered, and he attacked Shadow Mario with an uppercut, knocking him back and ripping of Junior's bandana, reverting him to normal. Gohan charged up a Kamehameha as Junior looked in teror. "KAMEHAME......HAAAAAAAAAAA!" He released the blast on the young Koopa, and it engulfed him. KO! A huge explosion appeared in the sky, and Junior fell to the ground, creating a huge crater. Junior groaned in pain, as a huge foot landed on the ground. The foot came from none other than King Bowser Koopa. And he was pissed. Gohan landed on the ground and detransformed. He started walking, but he stopped when he saw Bowser staring at him angrily. Gohan's eyes widened as he said, "Oh, shit." RESULTS THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...................GOHAN! Category:Paleomario66 Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Adult vs Child themed One Minute Melee Category:Male-only battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees